Big Time Vacation
by bookbabe68
Summary: Cammie is Kendall and Katie's cousin, she visits them in L.A. for the summer, more details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Vacation

**Hi. So this is just a story that popped into my head. I was watching BTR today and I noticed that Kendall and the model on the front of the Gallagher Books have similar hair colors. So I was thinking that Cammie could be Kendall's and Katie's cousins (Mrs. Knight is Cammie's dad's sister, but she doesn't know that he was in the CIA, or the truth about the rest of the family) Also, Hawk is thought to be a threat againso Cammie is going to help watch BTR, but no one knows she is helping b/c she just needs 2 hang around them/ In this story Jo is still the palmwoods, Camille & Logan are dating, Stephanie are Carlos are dating (but not many people know about it, same w/ Logan and Camille), and obviously Kendall and Jo are dating. Cammie is dating Zach. Oh, and Cammie and Jo and Camille and Stephanie and the guys all just finished their junior year, so I guess that would mean Katie just finished 5****th**** grade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Series or Big Time Rush  
**

**Kendall's POV**

It was a usual Saturday afternoon and the guys, Stephanie, Camille, Katie and I were lounging on the pool chairs (Jo had to reshoot a

scene) when my mom called me. **(A/N, bold= mrs. Knight, **_italics=kendall_**)**

"_Hey mom, what's up?"_

"**Nothing much. Are you at the pool?"**

"_Yeah."_

"**Ok. I'm coming home with a surprise for you and Katie."**

"_Okay."_

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Mom. She's coming home with a surprise for you and me."

"Awesome," Katie said. I nodded.

"What do you think the surprise will be?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea. I say we just wait and find out, and enjoy the first day of no school." I said.

"Amen to that," Katie said, raising her smoothie cup in agreement.

"Amen to what?" a female voice asked. I looked up and saw someone who I hadn't seen in a year and a half. My cousin Cammie. I sat

up, smiling, and Katie yelled "Cammie!" and went over to hug her.

"It's great to see you," Cammie said.

After Katie finisihed hugging Cammie, I hugged her and spun her around, which I always did when we were little in an attempt to make

her barf.

"I missed you!" she said.

"I've missed you too!" I said, and then I set her down. I felt someone looking at us, and I looked up to see Jo. I raised my hand in a

wave, and started to walk towards her, but she just turned and ran away. I noticed a hurt expression on her face. Shit.

**Jo's POV**

I had just finished reshooting my scene, and arrived back to the palmwoods to see Kendall hugging some girl and spinning her around.

I then heard them say they missed each other. That asshole. I saw him wave, but I just turned and ran away. I heard footsteps behind

me. "Jo, wait up, it's not what it looked like!"

I whipped around, "What was it then? Because you looked pretty damn cozy!"

Kendall put his arms on my shoulders. "She's my cousin. I promise. I would never do that to you."

"I believe you," I said. Then I hit him.

Kendall rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me you had a cousin. Now are you going to introduce me or not?" I said.

Kendall held out his hand. "Come on."

We walked back to the pool. Kendall waved to Cammie. "Hey Cammie. I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Jo." Kendall

turned to me. "Jo, this is my cousin Cammie Morgan." I wondered if this was the daughter of Matt and Rachel Morgan. I would have to

talk to her later.

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cammie shook my hand. "You too." We both sat down and everyone started talking.

**Cammie's POV**

After a while, my watch beeped. I got up, "Sorry but I have to go. I have a Skype date."

"Oh no you don't. Bring your laptop down here. I want to meet this guy." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "Kendall."

"No way. You don't have a big brother, someone has to make sure this guy is good for you."

"Trust me, my roommates and my aunt already threatened him." I said.

"Please. It will make me feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you are not allowed to threaten him or interrogate him. Capeesh?"

"Fine."

I went up to 2J and got my laptop, then brought it back downstairs. I flipped it open and opened up Skype. Zach's face popped up on

the screen.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he said.

"What's up Blackthorne Boy?"

"Nothing much. I'm crashing with Grant this summer. His little sister singed off his eyebrows the other day."

I started laughing. "How'd she do that?"

"Some chemical mixing gone wrong. I have pictures of him afterwards."

"Do me a favor and send them to me."

"Will do. So what are you doing for your vacation?" Zach asked.

Just then Grant shoved his way into the screen. "Hey Cammie." Grant said.

I waved "Hi Grant."

Zach

"I'm staying with my cousins and their friends in L.A."

Just then Grant shoved his way into the screen. "Hey Cammie." Grant said.

I waved "Hi Grant."

Zach glared at Grant. "Dude what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Crashing your video call. I heard something about sending the pictures of me with no eyebrows." Grant said.

"Whatever." Zach said.

"Grant, you have eyebrows. What'd you do?" I asked.

"Jonas figured something out. After he finished laughing." Grant said

Zach rolled his eyes, he seemed a bit annoyed. "So, where are you right now? It doesn't look like you're in a building." He asked.

"That's because we're hanging by a pool."

"We're?" Zach asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. My cousin wanted to meet you. Make sure you're 'good for me.'"

Kendall took that as his cue to get in the view of the web cam. "Hi I'm Kendall."

"Zach Goode."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, how did you and Cammie meet?"

"School exchange. And you can skip the whole interrogation thing. It's already been done."

"Yeah but not by me."

"Kendall Donald Knight what did I say about interrogating?" I asked.

Kendall sighed. "Fine."

I smiled, "Good."

Everyone started chuckling.

Jo leaned over, "How'd you get him to do that?"

"I may or may have not hurt him almost every time he upset me." I told her, leaning off screen.

"Nice. I wish I could have done that to my older brother."

I was about to say something else, but then I heard shouting coming from the computer. I leaned over again so I could see the

computer.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Grants sister is freaking out about something. We got stuck babysitting for the week." Zach said.

"Yeah. My parents had a last minute business trip."

"Sucks for you guys. I don't have to babysit." I said.

"That may or may not be true. Apparently, I'm not old or mature enough to be left alone, so if my mom goes away, you and the boys

are in charge, which really means that you are in charge." Katie said.

"Hey!" All the guys said.

"What was that you were saying Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"Shut it." I said.

There was more screaming coming from the distance and then a girl who looked about 12 walked into the room. "Who deleted my

recordings?" she demanded in a snotty voice.

"No one, the cable box went out yesterday." Grant said calmly.

"Well, I have to say, this is the most interesting Skype date I have ever seen in my life." Kendall said.

"Well it's not exactly a date, now is it? Thanks to you Mr. 'I must meet my cousins boyfriend and annoy the hell out of said cousin'." I

snapped. "So can you please just pass your judgment so I can actually have some alone web chat time with my boyfriend?"

"You miss me that much, huh Gallagher Girl?" Zach said. Grant and his sister had just finished arguing, and right before Zach could

push them out of the room, Grant's sister looked up. I saw a spark of recognition in her eyes, and then she squealed. "No way. You're

Kendall Knight! From Big Time Rush! I love you guys."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. Do you wanna meet the rest of the guys?"

Grant's sister squealed again. I moved out of the way so the rest of the band could gather around the screen, but just before I moved

out of the screen, I mouthed, "text me" in Zach's direction. He gave the slightest of nods. I moved off to the corner and grabbed my

phone. Zach and I texted for 10 minutes, until Grant and his sister got out of the room. After that, Kendall called to me, "Computer's

free."

I called back, " 'Kay. Thanks," and grabbed my laptop.

"So, next Skype date in private. And possibly secret." I asked.

"Sure thing Gallagher Girl."

"Bye, talk to you later."

"Can't wait. Have a good vacation."

"You too." I logged off skype and flipped my laptop close. "So, what's the verdict on my boyfriend?" I asked Kendall.

"Good kid, you can date him." He replied.

I hit him. "I do not need _your_ permission to date _anyone._ You're an idiot. If I wasn't gonna be his girlfriend, it wouldn't have happened."

Kendall rubbed the place on his arm where I punched him. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Geez, did you get stronger? This hurts more than last

time you punched me."

"Last time I punched you you were wearing hockey gear. And yes, I got stronger."

"What exercises do you do? I've been trying to build more muscle with out getting bulky." James asked.

"I really don't know how I do that. I just take P.E. every day. We do what the teacher tells us."

"Oh, I miss PE." Carlos said.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You like PE? I hated that class." James said.

"Yeah. It probably messed up you hair." Logan quipped.

James shrieked and put his hands to his head. "My hair is important." James said.

"Okay, so I'm going to go finish unpacking, and avoid the impending argument."

"Do you want some help Cammie?" Jo asked.

"Sure." We headed up to 2J. After a bit of unpacking, Jo threw me a question that really surprised me.

"So, are you _the_ Cammie Morgan?"

I got a bit weirded out and suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"Mother: Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher Academy Father: Matthew Morgan, went MIA 5 years ago, you're a CIA legacy,

supposed to be one of the best agents of our generation."

Now I was really suspicious. I twisted Jo's arm behind her back. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"My parents are CIA, and our moms went to school together."

"Who's the oldest staff member at Gallagher Academy, and what agency was she in?"

"Patricia Buckingham, used to work for MI6, teaches CoveOps.

I released her arm. "Almost right. She teaches History of Espionage now. And sorry about your arm."

"It's okay. I practiced self defense with my dad when I was a kid. I'm used to that stuff. So, are you really just here to visit Kendall and

Katie?"

I checked around the room before answering. "No. People are worried Hawk is going to do something, so I'm going to help keep an eye

on the band. No one knows its me, Gustavo and Kelly and the boys just think someone is hiding in the shadows."

"What about Freight Train?"

"He's helping too. But some extra security never killed anyone. And this way someone is with them at the Palmwoods."

"So, who thought of it?"

"Griffin and my mom."

"Griffin knows about you?"

"He doesn't know about me specifically, he just knows a teenage future CIA agent is guarding them."

"That makes a lot more sense. So, is your boyfriend future CIA?"

"Yeah."

"Word of advice, stay away from someone named Jett Stentson. He's one of my co-stars, he flirts with a lot of people, and Kendall

really wants an excuse to maim him, so if flirts with you, god knows what will happen."

"Good to know, but if he starts to flirt with me, I can take care of him."

"That is something I would love to see."

"So would my roommates. Or they'd beat him up for me."

"Nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Vacation Chapter 2

**A/N so here it is, chapter 2! Thanks for all of the positive feedback.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, Jo and Kendall would still be together, and if I owned Gallagher Girls, GG6 would already be out (no offense to Ally Carter, I know writing books isn't an easy task, but I just really, really want to have it done and out so I can read it)**

**Cammie's POV**

Jo and I finished unpacking my things and headed down to the lobby, where we were greeted by the sight of a bunch of teens scowling at the pool and Katie

and the guys clustered around a whiteboard. I walked up to the boys and asked what was going on.

"Bitters hijacked the pool again," Katie complained.

"And you have a plan?" I asked

She gave me a "duh" look and gestured to the white board. I saw words like "snakes" and "superglue" and face palmed. "You always have over the top plans,

sometimes less is more. Watch and learn." I walked to the edge of the pool.

"Oh Mr. Bitters," I called.

He sat up, "What?" he questioned with a sneer.

"I was wondering if you could please let everyone in the pool?"

"No!"

"Okay, then I guess I'll just have to send your superiors the footage of you hijacking the pool, hijacking the park, running an illegal snowcone business, and

using lobby renovation money for your benefit."

"And how would you have gotten that footage?"

I held up a DVD, "I have my ways."

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"I'll play it for you."

He got out of the pool and we walked over to the office. I popped in the DVD and the forage popped up on the screen.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

Bitters nodded. "I'll give the pool back."

"And?" I pressed.

"Never hijack it again."

"Good. And I recorded this conversation, so you can't go back on your word." I stole Zach's smirk for a second, and then walked out of the office. "I got the

pool back," I told everyone.

"What did you do?" Jo asked.

"Some good old fashioned blackmail."

"So the blackmail queen is back?" Kendall asked.

"As long as my mom doesn't find out."

My friends started chuckling, and then Kendall's expression darkened.

"A giant ego this way comes," Logan muttered.

I caught a whiff of Axe, turned my head, and saw Jett Stetson. He walked right up to Jo and asked her out.

"I'm right here!" Kendall exclaimed.

"That's not cool man," Carlos chimed in.

"I'm sorry, I only notice people as attractive as me." Jett said.

"So you notice a small percentage of the population, because you are one of the least attractive people on the planet?" I quipped.

"Hey! I'm very attractive! And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of the Knight's. The name is Cammie."

"Well Cammie, how about you and I go out sometime?"

"How about we don't?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm also sure that you have a problem, given that you have hit on two girls that clearly aren't interested in a matter of minutes, and If you don't

stop soon you will regret it."

"How?"

"You don't want to find out."

"You sure it's not because you really really like me but don't want to admit it?"

"I'm positive. And I now how to prove it." And with that I slapped him. "Now quit hitting on me."

Jett scowled and slunk away.

"That was one of the best things I have seen in my life." Kendall said.

I smiled. "Thanks. It's just what I do."

**No One's POV**

Jett was fuming, he couldn't believe he had been humiliated like that, and he still wanted Jo. He had to think of a plan to get her, and maybe humiliate

Kendall's friend while he was at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Vacation Chapter 3

**No One's POV: Wednesday: 9 AM**

Jett Stetson walked into Hawk's office.

"I have a proposition for you," Jett said.

"What?" Hawk asked.

"You want to destroy Big Time Rush, and I want Jo Taylor. I know how to make that happen." He said.

"How?"

"Kendall has a friend visiting. A female friend. We get a picture of them; we time it so they look coupley. Put it in a magazine. Jo sees it,

breaks up with Kendall, and he's so depressed he can't sing." Jett said.

"Done." Hawk agreed.

Jett nodded and walked out of Hawk's office, smiling an evil smile.

**Jo's POV: Wednesday: 9:30 AM**

Kendall sat next to me at the pool.

"So, Gustavo banned us from the studio for the rest of the week. Want to go do something later?" he asked.

"I can't today. We're filming the final scene of the season finale. Tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure."

"So why are you banned from the studio?" I asked.

"They're preparing for some charity event at the studio. And some hot shot photographer is coming in to take pictures of it so we can put it

up on the BTR and RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid websites and get publicity."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Well, me and the guys obviously, and we are allowed to bring "plus ones" Some politicians, some sports players, I saw something on the

guest list about New Town High, then there's Jordin Sparks, Snoop Dog, Miranda Cosgrove, Dak Zevon, some other singers and actors, and

some journalists."

"Are you done?"

"Yup."

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah.

"So who are you taking as your plus one?" I asked.

"Cammie. Since you already have an invite of your own and Katie and my mom are allowed to come if they want."

"Cool. And when should I be getting this invite?"

He shrugged in response.

I glanced at my watch. "I have to get going. Goodbye kiss?"

Kendall responded by kissing me. When we pulled apart he said, "Does that answer the question?"

I smiled and headed to the studio. When I got to the set after I finished hair make up and wardrobe, I found our executive producer trying to

get everyone to gather around and be quiet. When he succeeded, he called out, "Listen up! The cast and crew of New Town High have been

invited to a charity auction and dance at Rocque Records this Saturday. It is a formal event and it starts at seven pm. You can wear

whatever you want as long as it covers everything its supposed to." This was a hint at one of my co-stars who recently showed up on the red

carpet in something that could be best described as a napkin. "And I mean normal standards, not Hollywood standards. The reason I didn't

announce this sooner is because while you are all great actors, we were worried you would spend more time thinking about what to wear

than learning your lines. That's it, so lets get to filming and finish up this season!" We all cheered and took our spots on the set.

**Kendalls POV:Same Day: 11 AM**

I was reading my hockey magazine when I felt a shift in the weight of my chair. I looked up and saw Katie holding her purse.

"Mom's cleaning again," she said.

I sat up. "Where are my car keys?"

"Right here." I turned towards the voice. Cammie was dangling my keys from her fingers. "I warned the guys already. Logan is grabbing

Camille, Carlos is grabbing Stephanie, and James is doing god knows what. Now come on."

"And where do you suggest we go?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get out of the Palmwoods parking structure. Now move!" Katie said.

I got up and walked to the parking lot where James, Logan, Carlos, Camille, and Stephanie were waiting in front of the Big Time Rush Mobile.

"James is going with you. Katie and Cammie in the second car. The rest of us are going in the Big Time Rush Mobile. You can call Jo from

your car after we figure out where we are going and tell her where to meet us after she finishes shooting. Now lets move before we get

sucked into helping clean and organize the apartment." Logan said.

I nodded. We all piled into the cars and got on the road. James put his phone on speaker and called Carlos, who was sitting in the back of the

BTR Mobile with Stephanie.

"Hey man." Carlos answered.

"Put your phone on speaker." James said.

"On it." After a few seconds, Carlos came back on. "Speaker phone is on."

"Awesome." I said.

"So where do you all think we should go?" Logan asked.

"Hollywood sign?" Camille suggested.

"Nah." Stephanie said.

"Rodeo Drive?" James suggested.

"Nuh-uh." Logan said.

"Graumans Chinese Theatre?" Katie said.

We all agreed on that. After James hung up I called Jo and told her what was going on. She agreed and said she would meet us there. We

found parking spots and grabbed them. Around a minute later, Jo pulled in to the spot next to the BTR Mobile.

"So, how was the filming?" I asked.

"Great."

We walked to the theater and looked for a little bit, then headed back to the car.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"We could go shopping for the charity event." Stephanie suggested.

I, along with the rest of the guys, groaned.

"You don't have to go." Jo said. "My car can fit all of us. Go back to the Palmwoods or something."

We agreed and headed back.

**Cammie's POV: Same Day: 11:45 AM**

We all piled into Jo's Car and headed to an area with a bunch of botiques. We headed into one with several pretty dresses in the window

display. I walked over to a rack and started looking at dresses. Then I saw the perfect one. A dark green halter dress, the same color as

Zach's eyes, with sparkles on the bodice. I went to stand in line for the waiting room. I got in a stall and tried in on, and when I came out, I

came to find Camille, Jo, Stephanie and Katie all standing in dresses in front of mirrors. When she spotted me in the mirror, Stephanie

turned to me.

"You have to get that dress Cammie. It looks amazing on you." She said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Totally."

I checked the price. It wasn't too bad, and I had left over birthday money from my grandparents. I changed back into my clothes and went

to pay for the dress. After I finished paying my phone rang. It was Zach.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll find out this weekend." He replied. Then he hung up.

I stared at my phone in shock.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was Katie.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"My boyfriend is just being cryptic again." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"You'll get it when you're older." I told her.

She nodded.

Everyone else finished paying and we got in the car and headed to the Palmwoods.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Vacation Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back, I survived junior year, and it's summer break, thank you all for being patient with me and my slight mental breakdown that I had as a result of school**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the Gallagher Girls (on a related note, GG6, United We Spy, comes out on September 17****th****, I can't wait, I already preordered the Kindle edition (which I will kick myself for if there's a book signing near where I live)). But I digress, BTR belongs to Nickelodeon and Gallagher Girls belong to Ally Carter**

**Kendall's POV, same day, 1:30 pm**

The guys and I got back to the pool, only to find Gustavo and Kelly waiting for us by one of the cabanas.

"Dogs! Where were you?!"

"Sightseeing. Chill out Gustavo," I replied back.

"Kendall, now is not the time for talking back. We have a PR issue, in the cabana, now." Kelly demanded.

We headed to the cabana. Once we all got settled in, Kelly and Gustavo finally told us what was going on.

"James needs a date for the charity gala." Kelly said.

"Finally. I have a list of potential girls that I'm sure would look great on my arm," James pulled a list out of his wallet and unfolded it.

"No. After the dance, we aren't trusting James to make his own dating decisions." Gustavo snapped.

"What Gustavo means to say is, we were thinking someone more well known. Get you guys more publicity." Kelly said.

"So who. Movie star, singer, model."

"No. You need someone outside of Hollywood. Makes you stand out from all the other hot teen couples. Besides, Kendall and Jo already have that covered," Griffin said, as he suddenly popped up.

"Then who?" James asked.

"You need someone who's already coming to the event, who is known all over the country and interests people of all age groups and both males and females. Someone who is interesting to all demographics, it increases your exposure and though obviously not all people will listen to your music, they will all know someone who might be interested in doing so." Katie said, walking into the cabana.

We all turned to look at her.

"Katie, how long have you been listening in for?" I exclaimed.

"Just a little bit. We just got back." Katie replied.

"And where's everyone else?"

"Pool."

"Hello?! Can we get back to the issue of my date. Which lucky lady will be on my arm this Saturday?" James asked.

"Macey McHenry." Gustavo answered.

"How are we going to pull that off?" Logan asked. "Macey McHenry is one of the most well known and sought after teenagers in the nation, if not the world, every single guy between the ages of 16 and 25 in Hollywood will be trying to get a date with her."

Kelly motioned for us to leave the cabana, and we followed her directions.

"Cammie," she called, causing my cousin to look up from her magazine.

"Yeah?"

"You go to Gallagher Academy, right?"

Cammie nodded.

"With Macey McHenry?"

"She's one of my roommates."

"Great. How do you think she'd feel about a date with James?"

"This James." Cammie said, motioning towards him.

Kelly nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Cammie snorted, smirking.

"So, I see you're stealing my smirk Gallagher Girl," a voice said. A decidedly male voice.


	5. Important AN

Hi guys. I just posted a new chapter but I just replaced the A/N that was originally chapter 4 with a real chapter. I'm not sure if everyone who followed me got it because I'm not sure if you get updates or not if a chapter is modified and a new chapter isn't posted. So just to let you know, there is now a real chapter 4. And check back later on because hopefully sometime this summer there will be a real chapter 5, and if there is I will just replace this with the real chapter.


End file.
